Hardly Working
by NewYorkCheescake12
Summary: Teenage life couldn't be more stressful for Tweek and his peers. With everyone going through changes and all the endless drama it's hard for anyone to stay sane. And when Tweek's parents come out with some wonderful news it doesn't make things any easier
1. Chapter 1

This needs to have at LEAST 2000 words.

Hardly Working

Chapter 1 – Changes

**TWEEK**

"Tweek sit down, there's something your father and I have been meaning to tell you."

I gave a small whimper as I looked at the solemn expressions on my parents faces. I was sure I hadn't done anything wrong, the worst I'd done recently was probably sipping some wine with my friend's after Craig stole a bottle from his dad's liquor cabinet.

"W-w- what?" I stammered nervously

"Well Tweek, honey" I was starting to shake at how much they were saying my name.

"Tweek"

"Y- yes?" It was silent. "Gah just spit out!" I screeched. MY parents jumped. "You're going to be a big brother" MY mother said softly. I blinked, both my parents stared at me expectantly, nervous smiles on their faces.

"Um". I gritted my teeth. "Y- you guys are just kidding right?" They shook their heads slowly. I groaned loudly and placed my head in my hands.

"Well that wasn't an ideal reaction but I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow, son" my dad assured tapping my knee. "Hmm" mum nodded as they left the room. I groaned again.

I was _**freaking out**_! How could my parents be having _**another**_child? Surely they were way to old? Why do they need another one anyway wasn't I enough? What if when the baby was born they totally just forgot about me? What if I had to take care of it? That would be way too much pressure! Wait… and if my parents are having another kid does that mean they're still doing **it**\- GROSS. I did not need to be picturing that right now! I decided to call someone preferably with a brother or a sister, I finally settled on Craig.

_Ring Ring Ring _

"Hey" Craig's monotone voice answered

"Gah Craig! Thank God you picked up" I screeched

"Dude, downgrade." He moaned

"Sorry" I whispered as calmly as I could

"That's better, anyway what's the matter, why are you freaking out today" Craig deadpanned, I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"W-well I need to ask you a question"

"Yes?"

"What was it like when Tricia was born? I mean was your life 10 times or was it the same?" Craig hesitated.

"I don't know. Why would you care anyway?"

"Well my parents just told me they're… um with child?" It was a statement but it came out as more of a question, I started twitching. On the other line Craig was silent.

"Um hel- " I started.

"Dude, seriously? That sucks" Craig interrupted. "But hey it might be cool having a younger sibling"

"But I thought that you and Tricia never got along" I mumbled.

"Well yeah, but I mean a way younger sibling" Craig said "I mean you could teach them how to drive and help them with their homework and teach them tons of cool stuff" Craig continued.

"I guess youmight be a right" I agreed "Thanks Craig" I said

"Anytime" Craig replied. I laid down on my bed wearily maybe having a little brother or sister wouldn't be so bad after all. I closed my eyes and thought about all the interesting possibilities and soon enough I drifted off to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

I was awakened by the sound of his phone ringing. I grumbled and slowly reached my arm over to the bed stand and grabbed my phone. It was Clyde.

"Uh – hello?"

"Dude you need to get over to my house _now_!" Clyde screamed causing me to fall out of bed in surprise "_Hurry_! Craig and the others are already here where _are_ you?!" He boomed, by this point I was already fully awake and was hurriedly buttoning up my shirt while my pants were still round my ankles.

"OK I-I'm on my way!" I stuttered nervously and hung up before Clyde could get another word out. I was now brushing my teeth I then hastily ran (more like crashed) down the stairs and was out the door, I was over at Clyde's house in a matter of minutes, I banged on the door. Clyde opened the door.

"What happened is everything ok is anyone hurt?!" I asked worriedly.

"What? No" Clyde said I stood in front of him panting "Dude you look wrecked, like even more wrecked than usual" he stated. I glared at him.

"Oh I'm sorry! but_ you're the_ one that called me at- I glanced at my watch "6:00 in the morning, for NO reason" I fumed.

"Dude chill, besides I had a perfectly good reason for calling you this early don't you know what day it is?" I stared. Clyde rolled his eyes." Dude! It's the last day of summer break and we've _got_ to do something we'll never forget!" he yelled, shaking me. Clyde grabbed my arm and we walked into the living room. Craig, Token and Jimmy were all sitting on the couch, they all looked as tired as Tweek.

"Clyde you do this every year and it always ends the same two ways we either end up getting in some sort of trouble or we just hang around the mall all afternoon, I was _hoping_ we could just chill this time" Token droned. Clyde stared at him as if he was crazy.

"What? No way! I already made a plan of everything we're gonna do! It's in my room come on!" He replied already thundering up the stairs. Everyone groaned and slowly followed him.

Token was right. 5 hours later we were all sitting around the mall fountain looking bored. "Told you" Token said Clyde screwed up his face while Craig and Jimmy laughed.

"I'm b-b-b-b-bored" Jimmy declared "I d-d-d-don't want to just spend the rest of th-the day here" he continued, no one moved. "Did you guys hear about Tweek's mom getting knocked up?" Craig said. Everyone sat up. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait? For real?" Token said. I nodded sadly. "Dude that's so c-c-c-cool!" Jimmy commented. I ducked his head down.

"Awwww why do you look sad?" Clyde said, I let out what sounded like a muffled scream and shrugged.

"Tweek thinks that when its born his parents are going to forget about him" Craig said. I stared at him.

"I don't think that would ever happen, Tweek, you're way too interesting to forget about" Token comforted. I smiled at him and brushed my hair out of my face with my fingers, it was really starting to get out of control.

"Hey I just got a crazy idea!" Clyde yelled. Craig raised his eyebrows, Clyde tended to have a large array of ideas but most of them weren't very… well smart. "Tweek have you ever thought of cutting your hair?!" he said. My eyes widened and my hands automatically clutched at my wild and out of tufts, it was like he just read my mind.

"That's a stupid idea" Craig said harshly "Tweek's hair is perfect the way it is". Clyde hung his head.

"Well I've never actually thought about it" I said Clyde lifted his head grinning his eyes already shining mischievously.

"So what do you say?" he said excitedly

"Well um" I said biting my lip, I hadn't cut my hair since eighth grade and even then it was just a trim.

"Come on it'll be fun! Peer pressure, peer pressure, peer pressure" he started chanting, he looked at the others and Token and Jimmy joined in. Craig sighed.

"Tweek you don't hav- "He started.

"OK" I muttered, Clyde cheered and Craig rolled his eyes. Usually I would have backed out of something like this but I think the sweltering heat mixed with the chants of my friends was causing me to feel _wild _today, so I decided to throw some caution to the wind. Clyde pulled me up and we all trouped over to Craig's house.

"Um wouldn't it be better if we went to the Barbers" I said nervously.

"What? And waste $20 dollars on something we can do at home?" Clyde said

"Hey Clyde, can you tell me why we're at_ my_ house?" Craig said

"Well you have a sister who _lives _with you so if anything goes wrong she can help plus your family takes care of their hair so they have all the stuff"

"Wait? What!" I yelped

"Not that anything _is _going to go wrong" he said quickly. "Now sit down" He said pushing me down on to a stool he'd placed in Craig's bathroom. I started shaking violently.

"OK, first we need to decide on what hairstyle fits Tweek best" Token said pulling out his phone they all agreed and started swiping through pictures, every so often they would make little 'ooh' sounds and someone would say 'that's nice' or 'gross'.

"Can I see?" I said getting up to reach for the phone.

"No it's a surprise!" Clyde said "Now _sit down_"

"Ok Craig you do the cutting, Clyde you do the shaving, Jimmy you read the steps and I'll make sure this place doesn't get to messy" Token said. Everyone got into their respective positions and I held MY breath as Token gently arranged a towel round his shoulders.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Huh, he actually l-l-l-looks pretty good" I heard Jimmy say from behind me Token and Craig gave small sounds of agreement. Clyde scoffed.

"Of course he looks good did you seriously think I'd mess it up?" he said

"Yes" they all said in unison, Clyde frowned. "Ok Tweek you can look now" Clyde said. I had kept my eyes closed the whole time because I was scared of what I'd see in the mirror. I hesitantly opened one eye and looked at my reflection, I opened my other eye then took a sharp breath in.

"So what do you think?" Clyde said. I didn't reply I was too busy staring at myself, the guys had done a really good job, they had gotten rid of the craziness giving me a much more presentable appearance I actually looked relatively _handsome. _I had always thought a really short hairstyle wouldn't look good on me and that with my pale hair colour I would look weird but now that large mane had gone you could actually see my face and it wasn't such a bad sight it looked sort of _cool_. I_ felt_ cool. I smirked at my reflection then grinned.

"It looks… nice" I said simply but he had a beam stretched from ear to ear.

**THE EVENING**

It was 5 o'clock when Tricia came back from her friend's house, we were all huddled on the couch together watching a movie.

"S'up Craig, hi guys" she said walking past us, she suddenly stopped and did a second take "Tweek?" she said. I waved at her. "Your hair looks nice" she said her face turning red, and ran up the stairs, I wondered if she was ok. "Dude, I think my sister's into you" Craig laughed.

"Wow" said Clyde "your new hairs getting you chicks _already?_" I shrugged and blushed.

"She was probably just surprised to see me, that's all" I mumbled. Jimmy raised his eyebrows.

"Well I still think you have serious potential Tweek, if you started acting more like me you could be a real chick magnet" Clyde grinned.

"Sure" Craig retorted

"Hmm you never know" Token remarked. I looked at my friends and shrugged, I never really given attention to girls and they'd never given me any either, ever since the whole Tweek x Craig fiasco I stayed away from relationships, Craig had actually come out as gay but I didn't really like to think about who or what I liked, sure there were lots of guys I found attractive; Stan wasn't too bad, Token had his moments and Craig was pretty easy on the eyes as well. But girls were still nice to look at too, I really didn't want to start analysing all that I'd rather just go through school without anyone changing their image or opinion of me.

We continued to watch movies till 7:00pm when Jimmy decided it was time for him to leave, Token followed, then it was just Clyde and me left.

"Come on dude, let's go I'll walk you home" Clyde said.

"Ok, bye Craig" I said, waving at him.

"Bye, see you guys at school" Craig smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hardly Working

Chapter 2 – Hot Coffee

**TWEEK**

I woke up to the smell of coffee I sighed softly rubbed my eyes, then closed them again, an extra five minutes wouldn't hurt, but then it hit me. It was my first day of sophomore year and here I was sprawled in bed still half asleep. I jumped up and promptly fell on my face I scrambled to my feet and grasped my head for one my notorious hair tugs and then I remembered. I sighed softly and headed towards the bathroom. After I was done I went back to my and was about to reach for my usual button up shirt when Clyde's words from yesterday flashed across my mind

"_I still think you have serious potential Tweek, if you started acting more like me you could be a real chick magnet" _

Maybe he had a point. I put my shirt down and pulled all the clothes out of my closet, I wasn't really trying to look like Clyde, I was just trying to look different. My clothes were all pretty similar just the usual shades of olive and brown and lots of navy trousers but I did have a plain white tee shirt and some black jeans at the very back which I'd never worn before, I tried them on and I didn't look that bad so I slipped on some trainers and went downstairs.

My parents were already downstairs in the hallway, about to leave. The coffee machine was still on.

"Morning son, you're up early!" my dad chirped in surprise. I stared at him.

"It's the f-first day of school" I said quickly

"Oh…" he muttered "looking good" he smiled, then he finger banged me. I cringed.

"T-thanks" I mumbled. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, we better get to the shop now" my mum cut in softly. My dad nodded and patted me on the head.

"Have a good first day son" he said. Then they left. I was just glad that encounter didn't end in another one of their pointless stories or more talk about the _baby_. I fixed myself a cup of coffee and sat down in the silent house staring at the clock. I wanted to turn on the T.V but I was too scared about the possibility of getting distracted and missing the bus, I always got like that on the first day of school, despite how it failed to happen every year.

After about an hour it was finally time to go I grabbed my satchel and put on my coat then I made my way towards the bus stop. I saw all my friends were already there along with Stan's gang, Butters and Jason, it was nice to not have to wait by myself. My friends all turned and smiled at me.

"Good morning guys" I grinned, everyone nodded at me while Butters and Kenny waved.

"Hey Tweek" Token said, as I stood next to him.

"Nice hair" Stan complimented

"Thanks" I said feeling my cheeks grow hot.

"Wow, Tweek you're actually wearing some decent clothes for once" Clyde stated. They all took a second look at me and I heard murmurs of agreement as they nodded their heads while looking me up and down.

"Wait, w-what was wrong with my old clothes!?" I exclaimed anxiously starting to twitch. Their expressions changed and they all glared at Clyde as I became more distraught.

"Nothing was wrong with them Tweek" Craig reassured "I guess they just didn't suit you that much" he comforted.

"Yeah, also you don't have buttons for you to do up wrong anymore" Clyde added. I frowned and looked at the ground, I wasn't my fault my hands shook so much. Everyone turned to him. While Cartman laughed. "Shut _up _Clyde" he muttered to himself. I smiled at Clyde supportively showing I was ok and just as I did that the bus arrived. We all rushed inside to get out of the cold and people greeted each other as we got in, I noticed a few people were staring at me I figured it was probably because they noticed my new hair.

We made our way to the back of the bus and I sat down next to Craig while Clyde and Kenny sat in front of us.

"So, guys how were your summers?" Jason asked.

"It was good" Kyle said "I'm just glad we're not freshmen anymore"

"Yeah being the bottom of the school sucks" Kenny agreed.

"Mmm" Craig hummed doubtfully. He was one of the few people who didn't get treated like trash last year due to him being taller than most people, he was actually quite intimidating if you didn't know him well. I stared out the window watching all the hills roll past us, the snow really was beautiful to look at. I was shaken awake from my daze by the bus doors opening let in a chill of freezing cold air.

"Tweek we're at school, get up" Craig said. I wearily got to my feet and walked out, I liked seeing the school again after not seeing it practically all summer. We were still pretty early so we decided talk for a bit in the hallway before the bell rang. Clyde was just telling us how he always managed to take the perfect selfies when…

"Sorry excuse me- BITCH!" I heard a shaky voice say, followed by various gasps.

"Oh its Thomas" Craig said blankly, although regardless of him having a small smile on his face. "Hey Tom over here" he shouted waving at him. Thomas noticed us and shuffled over to Craig.

"Hey Craig" he greeted "Hi guy- SHIT!" he suddenly shouted. Everyone around us pulled a poker face, except Craig of course, Thomas looked embarrassed.

"God you're so freaking hot" Craig practically moaned, Thomas' face turned red. I noticed Craig had some blood trickling out of his nose.

"Uh Craig you have some…" Token said gesturing to his face.

"Oh right sorry" he said, his voice now back to monotone he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. Everyone stood uncomfortably for a few minutes, it was actually a relief when the bell rang. We started walking to our homeroom in silence.

"C-c-craig, w-w-w-what was that?" Jimmy asked looking confused

"Couldn't have put it better myself" Clyde agreed

"Oh me and Thomas started dating over the summer" Craig responded casually

"What?" we all said in unison staring at Craig. Craig blinked at us.

"Gah! W-when did that happen?" I asked

"Umm, I think around the second week of summer" he shrugged

"What we've been hanging out all summer why didn't you tell us!?" Clyde said a little too loudly, causing a few people to stare at us, but we all nodded in agreement with him.

"I guess I forgot" he said simply. No one said anything but Clyde had a look of total betrayal on his face. I guess it kind of made sense though, when Thomas joined in freshmen year, after being home schooled most of his life, Craig was overjoyed, since they'd been friends before. But I never realized Craig liked him _that _way, it didn't really matter, anyway I was happy for him. But I was a bit saddened that he hadn't told at least me, we _were_ best friends.

We walked into our homeroom and sat down, I started examining the NSFW poems written on my desk while my friends talked among themselves, everything was normal until Bebe and her posse came in.

"Woah!" Bebe exclaimed. I looked up, startled by the sudden noise, she seemed to be looking at me. Then I noticed that most of the people in our homeroom were looking at me. "Check out Hot Coffee over there!" she said smirking at me "Tweek is that you?"

"Y-yeah" I said in an annoyed tone. "Who else would it be". She looked surprised by my tenor and sat down, but she was still looking at me. I noticed Clyde frowning at me, from the corner of my eye. I was beyond confused. After a few minutes our homeroom teacher came in and gave us our schedules I was glad to find most of my classes were with at least one of my friends. My first was with a bunch of people I didn't know and Butters so we walked to class together.

**LUNCH**

It had been a reasonably good day, the first three lessons I had were English, Math and Science and they were all pretty nice though our Science teacher was a bit edgy. I was walking to go to lunch with Kyle and when we were just outside the cafeteria I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Bebe _again_, her and her posse had been watching, following and giggling at me all day.

"Hey Tweek" she said getting all close to me and smiling at me, her face was really red, I wondered if she was okay.

"Gah! B-bebe I didn't see you there" I exclaimed, slightly disconcerted by her ability to seemingly appear out of thin air.

"…Oops sorry" she purred softly, but she didn't look remotely sorry and she was rubbing my shoulder and giggling incessantly. I looked at Kyle for some help.

"What do you want Bebe?" he cut in. She glared at him for a few seconds, then turned back to me and gave a stunning smile.

"Tweek" she said, prolonging the 'ee' sound in my name. "I was just thinking… uh since we're in the same Math class…" she bit her lip nervously and trailed of. Kyle raised an eyebrow. After some silence she spoke again "D-do you understand the homework- I don't" I was confused, I was pretty sure we didn't have any homework "I was uh wondering if you could help me with it sometime this week" Bebe looked up from the space on the floor she'd been staring at and smiled nervously.

"Ngh! Ok, but I didn't know we even ha- "I started

"Thanks Tweek! My house- after shool… Friday. Bye!" she hugged me, blushed and quickly sprinted into the cafeteria. I turned to look at Kyle, he seemed to be unfazed.

"Come on let's go eat lunch" he sighed tiredly pulling me inside.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Lunch was nearly over and I decided to head to the toilets before the bell rang, I told the guys about what happened with Bebe and expressed my concerns for her well-being, but they all looked at me like I was stupid. After that I decided to stop talking.

Bebe's behaviour had been pretty weird. Mostly because Wendy was also in the same math class as us and even though I hated to admit it, she was much more intelligent than me _and _she was Bebe's best friend, maybe they had a falling out or something, I sure didn't know. Girls are weird.

As I washed my hands I thought back to Bebe's shocked words earlier in the day _"Check out Hot Coffee over there! Tweek is that you?". _Wait-_ hot_ coffee. Did Bebe find me attractive? Well that was a first I didn't even think most girls knew I _existed._ I sighed and dried my hands on my jeans.

Something told me this year wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be…

**Well that was the second chapter of Hardly Working. I'm sorry if I took some time to update this but I was at camp for a week, I'll try to update regularly though. I must say this has been really fun to write. I want to thank 'LavenderBirds' for your kind review and to all the people who are taking the time to read this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hardly Working

Chapter 3 – Chick Magnet

**TWEEK**

It was finally Friday and I was nervous. Mostly, because I'd checked with my math teacher and we definitely hadn't been assigned any math homework all week. The second reason was that Bebe and her posse had been staring and giggling at me all day, it was currently lunch and they were sitting at the table opposite us and grinning at me. I gave a small screech when Bebe suddenly wiggled her fingers at me and felt my face get hot. Stan noticed and turned to me.

"Hey Tweek, what's up with you and the girls, they've been staring at you like, all week." He said. I was glad that it wasn't just my imagination and the girls really were planning to maim me.

"I d-don't know, what's wrong with them, ever since Bebe asked me round her house after school today they won't sto-"

"She what?" Kenny interrupted looking shaken, the whole table, other than my friends who already knew, looked equally surprized. I stared at them wondering what was so amazing.

"What?" I said nervously.

"Dude she totally wants to bang you" he grinned and patted me on the back, "Good job"

"No! That- that's gross, man, she just needed help with her homework! That's all." I defended, everyone looked at me like I was totally stupid.

"Dude, we don't even have math homework and if we _did_ why would Bebe ask _you_, of all people, for help, when she could just copy Wendy's" Kyle said. Everyone agreed with him on that. I was at a loss of words.

"See? That means she definitely wants to fool around" Kenny said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That can't be true…" I said weakly.

"Oh it is" Craig said, we all turned to him "Red told me that Wendy told her: that ever since you 'got hot' Bebe wants a piece of that ass" he finished. Clyde laughed.

"Woah, I'm even better than I thought Tweek, my advice has taken you a long way" he said

"Don't you have a thing for her?" Token asked. Clyde shrugged.

"It's cool, I'm like_ so_ over her" he said. The he looked down.

"Well, back to what Craig said, even if that is true" I said tapping Clyde on the back "We're not going to do anything, you can be sure of that" I said softly.

"What! But, dude she's so hot" Stan said.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Token said. Stan looked as if he'd just remembered and looked ashamed.

"Right" he said.

"Nothing's going to happen, I-I'm a gentleman" I defended

"Well, duh! Of course nothing's gonna happen you're gay" Cartman said

"Gah! I'm not gay!" I said a bit too loudly and quickly, Craig stared at me, I saw Bebe look at me and smile even wider.

"Hey, what's wrong with being gay?" he said.

"What? Nothing, listen, the reason I'm not having sex with her is because" I paused "I'm still a virgin" I whispered. It went silent.

"Well, that's pretty obvious" Butters suddenly piped up. I glared at him.

"You're one to talk" I retorted.

"Wait, I didn't mean it that way" he said hurriedly "I just meant we just got into sophomore year it's okay the only people who've done it are like, Kenny and Stan." He comforted.

"Oh ok" I said feeling relieved "But I'm still not doing anything, if she tries anything I'll politely decline" I said. Everyone nodded acceptingly.

"Hey, by the way Butters" Cartman suddenly said "_I'm_ not a virgin, I like _totally_ did it over summer" he said proudly. Everyone stopped and exclaimed in shock

"Woah no way!"

"You're lying"

"Who was it?"

"Oh, uh you wouldn't know her she goes to uh a different school" Cartman said, obviously lying, but everyone drank it up and the subject was instantly changed from my sex life to Cartman's, I was relieved.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I was talking to Craig, Kenny and Token when Bebe came from behind and hugged me I emitted a small sound of shock. She giggled for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Come on Tweek" she said in my ear. "It's time to go to my house" she said taking my hand and attempting to pull me away.

"Oh, well bye guys" I said, letting her drag me away. Token and Craig waved looking kind of annoyed at the fact she'd pulled me away mid conversation. But Kenny wiggled his eyebrows, made a circle with his thumb and index finger and repeatedly put his other finger through it. I grimaced and shook my head at him.

After a few minutes of walking we arrived at Bebe's house. I hadn't been there since her stupid spoiled whore party in 4th Grade, I shuddered thinking about it. Bebe was looking at me and probably mistook it for a shiver.

"Aww are you cold Tweek?" she said. I just shook my head. "You know, you don't have to be shy around me Tweek" She said running her fingers up and down my bicep. I continued staring at her and replied quietly.

"Ok" I muttered. She smiled at me and unlocked her door then she led me into her room, she sat down on the end of her bed and patted the space next to her. I cautiously sat down.

"You know, Tweek" she said stressing the 'ee' _again, _it was kind of annoying "My parents won't be home till 7:00" she said wriggling closer to me and gripping on to my arm. I was kind of confused but not really uncomfortable, so I didn't say anything. "That means we have a whole 3 and a half hours" she purred putting her hand on my thigh. I looked at her, she was blushing profusely and staring into my eyes, there was an awkward silence.

"Bebe, you know we don't have any Math homework, right?" I said suddenly. She rolled her eyes and smiled

"Yeah, obviously" she said and started ruffling my hair. I looked down, it went silent again.

"Then what are going to do for the next 3 and a half hours" I thought out loud. She stopped what she was doing, and laughed. I laughed but it was more of a 'nervous, what – the – hell - is – happening' laugh.

"Oh Tweek, you're so oblivious it's kind of adorable" she smiled and suddenly straddled me. I was really nervous now and I knew my face was beet red by now, she still hadn't answered my question but I was pretty sure I knew what she was thinking.

"Bebe-" I was cut short by her lips crashing on to mine. I felt the air leave my body. "Nnngh" I yelled trying to resist but she carried on kissing me. I looked at her face, her eyes were closed and her cheeks were slightly pink, she looked content, I decided that there were worst things to be doing on a Friday night than making out with one of the hottest girls in school. I kissed her back she seemed happy about that and wrapped her arms around my neck, she sighed into my mouth and started kissing me more aggressively, I slipped my tongue into her mouth and after a few minutes of making out she pulled away.

"Wow, you're a good kisser" she said breathlessly.

"…Thanks" I said blushing, I was glad I didn't make a mess out of it, I'd only kissed a few people and nearly all of them were from games of spin the bottle or truth or dare back in middle school. To be honest what I'd just done was me imitating what I'd seen in all the romantic movies I'd watched with my mom but of course I wasn't going to tell Bebe that.

She kissed me again, snapping me out of my thoughts, we resumed our kissing once again until she pushed me backwards and started kissing lower and lower on my body until she was face to face with my crotch, she then started unzipping me.

"W-wait stop!" I suddenly shouted, the sound of my zipper knocking me out of my horny stupor. She looked at me questioningly.

"What?" she said.

"We can't do this, my best friend has a crush on you, that would just be cruel" I said anxiously, trying to think of an excuse.

"What? Clyde? Come on Tweek that ship sailed all the way back in 7th Grade, Clyde should get over me, I'm tired of feeling guilty every time I date someone who's not him" she said sadly, then perked up, "besides I clearly like you more than him" she smiled. "Also you're like, really hard" gesturing to my groin. I sat up and looked down seeing to the noticeable tent in my jeans. I blushed wondering how I hadn't noticed. "Come on can't I take care of that for you?" she said caressing it and sending a wave of pleasure through my whole body. I gasped loudly and she smiled at me, Clyde _did_ say he was over her, what's the worst that could happen?

"Uh…o-okay" I said covering my face in embarrassment.

**MONDAY**

I decided to walk to school instead of taking the bus, I'd messed up, big time. I was scared to run into Clyde in case he somehow found out about what happened and _was_ pissed at me. I was also scared of running into Bebe. On Saturday she'd asked me if I wanted to be her boyfriend and I couldn't say no after she gave me the best head I'd ever had, granted, it _was _my first blowjob, but it still felt really good, I turned red thinking about all the embarrassing stuff I moaned while she was doing it. And how I practically screamed when I jizzed all over her face I'm still surprised she didn't slap me, I apologised profusely afterwards but my apologising was cut short when her parents came home an hour early. She had introduced me as her 'friend', but her dad looked like he didn't believe her and her mum smiled knowingly. I was scared so I immediately left. But it got worse.

When I got home I found my parents looking at baby clothes and acting all lovey dovey, I nearly gagged, _then_ they asked me which outfit I liked the most. Then after me saying which one I liked the best they decided they would just buy both. I made myself coffee and went upstairs. I stayed there all weekend.

But anyway, back to the present, I walked into school and sighed when I saw my friends talking to Stan's Gang, but Bebe was nowhere to be seen. I smiled, nothing seemed wrong so I walked up to them as casually as I could. They smiled when they saw me.

"Hey Tweek" they all said grinning, they were absolutely aching to ask about Friday.

"Hi guys" I said, relieved that no one had started screaming at me.

"So… what happened with Bebe" Kenny asked, getting straight to the point. I bit my lip nervously I knew they would ask but I had still been dreading the question.

"Gah! It was fine, n-nothing happened" I lied nervously. Clyde looked at me and raised his eyebrows. It must have been pretty obvious I was lying they all gave me looks that said that they all knew I was wasn't telling the truth.

"Yeah sure…" Stan said.

"Just tell us Tweek" Token said, he sounded surprisingly eager. They all looked at me pleadingly. I decided to just tell them the truth.

"Well she _did_ um" I didn't finish. They stared. "We're uh-" but I was interrupted by arms being thrown around me from behind and someone planting multiple kisses on my neck. I knew who it was straight away.

"Hey Tweek" she said nuzzling against me. Everyone's jaws dropped. "Oh hi boys" she said much less enthusiastically.

"We're uh dating?" I said but it came out sounding like a question. Everyone just blinked.

"Damn right we are" she sighed happily, she was practically climbing me at this point, I didn't know girls could be so handsy.

"Bebe!" I heard Red call.

"Oh well, I've got to go" she said climbing of me. "Bye babe, see you in homeroom" she purred, french kissed me for like 3 minutes and then she left. Everyone still looked shook.

"Woah, I was right" Clyde gasped "You really are a chick magnet". Token patted him on the back.

"Wait, Clyde, don't be sad I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen, I'll break up with her if you want!" I said desperately.

"No, seriously it's fine" Clyde said smiling. "I'm just glad you finally got some". Everyone laughed.

"Dude, what happened to being a gentleman?" Kyle said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just shut up Kyle" I said weakly and blushed again. Curse my pale skin.

Maybe everything was going to be ok.

_**That was the third chapter of Hardly Working I tried updating much earlier this time. And to anyone who's upset about Tweek and Bebe I promise it won't last that long. Also I'm totally stuck for the name of Tweek's younger sibling if anyone has any ideas please say in the comments. Also thanks to Guest1 and everyone who took the time to read this.**_


End file.
